


Rubbish Removal

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cleaning, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, flinny, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Ginny and Fleur do their part to help Molly out.Beta'ed by the amazingsaphira_blackandOllieMaye)Written forKeyflight790





	Rubbish Removal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



“You’re going to break that,” warns Fleur. Ginny rolls her eyes and tosses the crate outside. It breaks, pieces of plastic scattering in the grass. 

“I told you so!”

“Well, it’d help if you’d help me carry those boxes out instead of just nag, like you’re doing now.” Ginny didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but she’s fed up. With this and the entire day. They are cleaning out dad’s shed because mum won’t stop complaining about it, and dad always ‘forgets’ to do something about it. Secretly, Ginny is kind of on his side; that’s why she’s only interested in removing the stuff that’s completely obsolete, like crates and crates full of broken toasters, mismatching rusty screws and ancient VHS tapes. If this were an episode of Storage Wars, someone would be throwing a tantrum over it. 

As it is, the only person throwing tantrums is Fleur, and really, Ginny loves her girlfriend, but right now she would like her to be anywhere else but here. Preferably somewhere in France. 

“I still don’t understand why we can’t use our magic,” Fleur sighs and picks up a crate under Ginny’s scalding gaze. It’s a small one containing various mouldy manuals. It weighs nothing. Of course it weighs nothing.

“It’ll jeopardise dad’s inventions,” Ginny explains for what must be the tenth time that day. Really, could Fleur please pay attention to her answers?

“But isn’t that what your mother really wants? For him to stop with his crazy inventions?” Oh. Oh, that’s what Fleur is thinking of. Ginny can’t help but smile a little. Fleur’s been constantly trying to get on mum’s good side. But this isn’t the way.

“No, it’s not. She complains about them, but she knows it’s what makes him happy. And she loves him, so she wants him happy.”  
Ginny shrugs. It’s obvious when you know them like she does.

“I don’t understand straight people,” Fleur grins. She’s gorgeous in the sunlight.

Ginny laughs and tosses a rubber chicken at her. It squeaks indignantly.

“I’m glad you don’t.”

And as they share a quick, exasperated kiss, she realises she wants Fleur to be right where she is.


End file.
